


Basil's Garden

by GechaTN



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hero-centric Fanfic, Mild Gore, OMORI Spoilers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, how tf did this fanfic become Hero-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GechaTN/pseuds/GechaTN
Summary: AU where Mari is pushed off the stairs and ends up being too bloody to be hung..But Basil has a backup plan.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Basil's..

**SMASH! ******

****Sunny stared down at the now broken violin, feeling both fear and relief.  
("No more practicing... No more stress..") Sunny thought.  
But.. What would Mari think? what would his friends think?  
He.. could always just make up an excuse as to what could've ha-** **

****"Sunny! Answer me!" Sunny turned around to see Mari looking at him, completely furious.  
"Sunny, Why.. is your violin broken, on the floor!? **we **we all worked so hard for that, just for you!"  
"And **we **also worked so hard practicing.. just for you to break your violin the day of the recital?"  
Sunny didn't want to deal with this...********** **

************He turned back and tried to go back to his room.  
But Mari turned to Sunny's side.  
Sunny, without thinking, pushed her out of the way.  
A terrible, terrible decision.** ** ** ** ** **

************ ** ** ** **

************He had turned around at just the right time, to see his older sister, in shock of Sunny's action.  
As she fell down the stairs, she snapped her head against the Violin, blood staining her shirt.  
Sunny's eyes widened. at the same time, Basil, who dropped by, had witnessed the entire thing.** ** ** ** ** **

************Sunny was freaking out, in a panic.  
Basil stared over to sunny.  
"S-Sunny.." "What Happened?!"** ** ** ** ** **

************Sunny explained what had happened, making it clear it was a complete accident.** ** ** ** ** **

************"Sunny, Don't worry... I have an idea."  
"I.. just need to go home for a second and get what I need. please, wait for me Sunny."  
Basil left Sunny's house just like that, grabbing a shovel from his Tiny Garden.  
Sunny sat down, curled up in a ball, tears in his eyes.  
He.. had to be dreaming. this wasn't real.** ** ** ** ** **

************("I.. could've avoided this..")** ** ** ** ** **

************("This.. is my fault.")** ** ** ** ** **

************Eventually, Basil came back. "S-Sunny, I'm back. Come on, bring Mari."  
So Sunny dragged Mari's corpse, which, despite everything, still smelled like Mari's favorite perfume... Only making Sunny sadder.  
Eventually, they dragged Mari's body to the Garden.  
it was late and still dark, so of course, nobody would be out at this type of hour.  
"I.. Dug his hole deep," Basil said. ** ** ** ** ** **

************Mari's corpse lying on the ground, an eye still opened with the other one close.. it had already scarred them.  
With that, Sunny put Mari's body into the deep hole, which actually fit her. and basil began putting the dirt back in its place.  
("This.. is real life?")  
"Oh. I ruined some of my flowers.."** ** ** ** ** **

**************"Sunny, I am so sorry this had to happen to you of all people..but it's okay, Sunny.."  
**** "Everything WILL be okay."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Those last four words rang over, and over again in his head as he laid in bed, not even daring to look at Mari's bed.** ** **

************("EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY.")** ** ** ** ** **

************("EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY.")** ** ** ** ** **

************("EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY.")** ** ** ** ** **

************("EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY.")** ** ** ** ** **

************But.. will it really be?** ** ** ** ** **


	2. Garden is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero & Kel accidentally find out about Mari's sudden disappearance. 
> 
> Also, timeskip to four years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, looks like i'll be continuing.  
> Don't know how many chapters, of course, but we'll see.  
> Sorry if my English is bad, despite it being my first language.

It had not even been a day before Mari's Sudden Disappearance was made apparent.  
Her & Sunny's Mom had notified the police, she wasn't home, and she wasn't at the recital.  
Sunny tried to keep his cool.

\-------------------------------

"Herooo! you know it's my turn to watch TV! i'll miss Pet Rock Heroes! you know it's my favorite show, Hero.." Kel exclaimed.

"'Im sorry, Kel, but i have to tune in to Papa Chip's, you can watch TV After the recital." Hero replied.  
"Aww.. But the Recital is going to take so long.." Kel mumbled.

Hero, still not very to the layout of this new Remote his parents had gotten, he accidentally pressed the "Previous Button," taking him to Channel 1 instead of Channel 3.  
"Oh, Whoops."

**"In today's news.. **Mari Suzuki Is Missing.** Locals say she was last seen entering her house at about 3:23 PM (EST...)"**  
"H...Huh!? Mari's Missing!?" Kel suddenly yelled, taken aback.  
Hero just stared at the TV in Shock, as worry came over him.

("....Mari's Missing..? Well.. she'll.. be okay, i know it..") Hero Thought.

("...Hopefully.")

.  
.  
.  
.  
She was never found.  
She was presumed dead after the search ended 7 Weeks later..

\-------------------------------  
Four Years later..  
At the Hospital....  
\-------------------------------  
"I.. Killed Mari.. and Me & Basil.. kept it as a secret for years.. he had the idea to bury Mari in his garden.. We suffered.. With the Guilt never disappearing, And.. It probably never will.. I.."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Silence covered the room for awhile.. but, Kel broke the silence.

"Sunny.. I get it.. We sort of knew Mari was a bit of a perfectionist, and hey, that's why she was good at everything, but.. i didn't think she was to this extent.. It was an accident after all, right?" Kel said, trying to calm Sunny down, who was visually Mentally Exhausted already.

"Wha- Are you for real, kel?! You're justifying Sunny Murdering his own sister!" Aubrey Exclaimed.

"But.. it was an accident. Sunny didn't mean to do that! Sunny loved Mari as much as all of us!" Kel Exclaimed right back.

"Kel.. i appreciate what you're saying but.. it's still my fault.. i pushed Mari without thinking. that doesn't justify anything.. i still killed her." Sunny said, his head looking down at the ground.

"But.. Sunny.. It wa--"

"No, it wasn't." Sunny interrupted. 

"But.. Sunny, i'm trying to say.. While what you did is unforgivable, but.. knowing how you act, and knowing that you and basil were just kids who didn't want to get in trouble.. i can sort of sympathize with you, because you didn't want that to happen..."

"Wow, Kel.. that was actually pretty Mature of you." Aubrey admitted. 

Hero just watched, he felt like he didn't want to be here.  
He wished he didn't know the truth now.  
he wished that Mari could've still been out there, somewhere, he thoughtmaybe she escaped to another town.  
But.. she never left Faraway in the first place..


	3. Holds a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero sleeps after what happened today, and he wakes up in GRAYSPACE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blah blah blah bad english and shiz, blah blah blah blah, don't know how many chapters, blah blah blah.
> 
> Shorter Bonus comic, enjoy.

**WELCOME TO GRAYSPACE.**

Grayspace is not a "Special Place" For Hero to get away from his Problems. He embraces them, But sometimes.. Grayspace can become like a lucid-dream, where Hero has no choice but to create fake versions of his friends in these weird scenarios. 

Grayplace is is full of doors, but none of them have handles, except for 1..

Hero opens Door 1.

"Hero, Hero! you need to help, this is really bad.."   
Hero recognizes that voice, it's MARI.

"Basil's Garden's gone evil.. It's trapped everyone else inside of it, and now it's trying to trap me..

Hero picked up a sword, his weapon of choice..

He looked over at the sentient garden that had came out of the ground..

But, then.. he looked back at Mari.

Hero Stabbed Mari.

"I'm tired of my Paranoia leaking into this world... Never come back, please.."

Mari dropped to the floor, as her neck cracked open.

"He...n...ry.. W-Why..."

Mari disappeared, leaving only black paint dripped where she stood.

Hero left the room and headed back into the hub room of Grayspace.  
He pinched himself, waking himself up.  
He didn't want to deal with this today.

Hero was tired of GRAYSPACE. He had no use for it, he couldn't vent his Paranoia of what happened to Mari..

He.. was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i chose sword as hero's weapon instead of spatula cuz imagine stabbing someone with a spatula...
> 
> Also, cause i really like the LOL Sword, but this is not that. it's just a normal sword.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to keep going, but who knows how many chapters i'll write.


End file.
